Complicated
by controlled climb
Summary: Lucy fancied Lorcan. Lorcan fancied Molly. Molly fancied Lysander. Lysander fancied Lucy. Yeah, it's complicated. * Birthday fic for never-ending nights with you.


**a.n; **Happy birthday, never-ending nights with you ~

I'm sorry this is so late, and hope you had a fantastic day and enjoy this :)

* * *

**_"Lysander is so cute... No, Lucy, I didn't just say that. I said that Lorcan is really cute."_**

She hated it. No, scratch that. She despised it. If there were one thing she could blow off the face of the Earth it would be _them_. Well, them _together, _because even though she didn't want to admit it, Lucy Weasley had a small inkling that she might miss her older sister if she suddenly disappeared. She was sure that deep down (very, very deep down) she loved her sister. Never mind the fact that at the moment, she detested every living fibre of her.

Oh, _puh-leaze_. Lucy had a good life. She had the looks, the cash, the perfect family life, the fame, and the popularity. She had it all. Except for the handsome knight to ride away with in the sunset, of course. Still, she had everything else. But Lucy, being Lucy, wasn't pleased. Well, you can kind of see where she's coming from.

Lucy fancied Lorcan. Lorcan fancied Molly. Molly fancied Lysander. Lysander fancied Lucy.

And, because Molly was the good girl, she gave up on Lysander, and went for Lorcan, who, much to Lucy's disgust, happily complied. Apparently, he didn't mind being second place, and believed that in time, Molly would develop deeper feelings for him – hopeful much?

Which left us with… Lucy fancied Lorcan. Lorcan was dating Molly, even though she fancied Lysander, who was getting over Lucy. In other words, it was complicated.

So, back to the beginning of the story, we've got Lucy wanting (but not _really_ wanting) to blast her sister off the face of the Earth. Meanwhile, Lorcan was blissfully unaware of Molly making eyes at his twin, and still believing in that true love stuff you hear about in fairy tales.

Yeah. Still complicated.

Lucy didn't make a habit of bad-mouthing her older sister. One, because Molly pretty scary with a wand in hand, and two, because no one ever listened to her anyway. Nobody believed that sweet, innocent Molly Weasley could possibly be dating Lorcan when she was lusting over Lysander. However, people did readily believe that not-so sweet and not-so innocent Lucy Weasley was jealous of her sister. Yes, that was definitely plausible.

**_"Gosh, Lucy. Lorcan is so funny. What? No, I don't fancy Lysander. Stop asking that, for Merlin's sake. Who would though, seriously, with Lorcan around? Though, I heard that Lysander used to be into you. Give him a whirl, maybe?"_**

Give him a whirl, that's what Molly had told her. Everyone else seemed to agree with her, and within days the Lysander-Lucy Project was in full swing. Well, it had been until Lucy had yelled (rather loudly and colourfully, might I add) for her beloved family to _knock it off_. Though her parents had been rather affronted, they quietly apologized. The matter was never brought up again.

Lucy might have been willing to go out with Lysander. It was too late though. He was over her, and had announced that he was now seeing the beautiful and talented Dominique Weasley. Lucy didn't have the heart, or the stomach, to ask what exactly Dominique was talented at.

So Lucy flipped her hair back, tugged on her skirt, pouted her lips, blew a couple of bucks, and acted like everything was perfectly normal. She needn't have bothered though. Everyone was too busy fussing over what beautiful children Molly and Lorcan would produce to notice.

Great. Molly got the guy. Throw a party, why don't you? Lucy was single and free. There was no harm in that. Well, it was kind of depressing on Valentine's Day, but really… no harm.

**_"Grow up, Lucy. You can't be single forever. And don't you dare turn this on me. I might have fancied Lysander a bit a couple of years – all right, months – back, but Lorcan treats me like a real lady. I happen to really fancy him. So I'd appreciate it if you stopped moping and pulled yourself together so I could focus on my relationship instead of worrying about my prat of a sister."_**

Her words hurt a lot more than Lucy would care to admit. Maybe it was the fact that Molly had finally given up caring. Maybe it was because no matter how much she declared hatred upon her sister, she _reallykindof_ loved her. Maybe it was because Lorcan treated Molly right. And Molly wouldn't let go. And Lorcan wouldn't break up with her. And they'd stay together forever.

No one expected Molly to break up with Lorcan. It worked vice-versa too. Everyone figured they were happy. No one guessed that Lucy fancied Lorcan, or that Molly fancied Lysander. It stayed that way too.

So, just to make sure you're still with me:

Lucy fancied Lorcan. Lorcan fancied and dated Molly. Molly fancied Lysander and led Lorcan on.

Very, very complicated.

**_"Guess what? Lorcan asked me to marry him! ... Why aren't you excited? You're not still mooning over the fact that I _used _to fancy Lysander, are you? Merlin, you're pathetic, Lucy! Did it ever occur to you that I might love Lorcan? And that I really wanted you to be happy for me? ... Save it. I can't believe you."_**

Apparently, feelings can, and did, change. Molly loved him. It took awhile, but she got there. It kind of hurt. You know, watching your sister off and marry the bloke you always considered your Knight In Shining Armour. Some feelings don't, and didn't, change. Lucy still felt that pang in her heart every time she saw them together. And she still sincerely wished to vanish every time they came into sight.

Not that anyone noticed.

So, let's sum this up:

Lucy fancied Lorcan. Lorcan married Molly, who used to fancy Lysander. Lysander stayed with Dominique... for a while.

What happened? Well...

**_"I do."

* * *

_**

**a.n; **Feel free to interpret that last line however you wish. I'm not really happy with this to be honest, I think I was feeling rather cynical whilst writing it, actually. Please excuse any typos, thanks. Uhmm... I tried a new style, just for kicks. I don't really think it worked, but any feedback would be brilliant - flaming (because with this, I'd understand), or otherwise. Though I would prefer the latter.

Thank you ~


End file.
